1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of ball bag stands and, more particularly, to a ball bag stand and ball bag engagement structure which allows a ball bag in use to be fixed to a ball bag stand by protrudingly engaging structures and protruding flanges and which allows ball bag cords to move away from the protrudingly engaging structures with one finger of a user single-handedly because of vertical smooth surfaces of the protrudingly engaging structures, such that the ball bag when not in use can be removed from the ball bag stand quickly.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional snap-engagement structure 10 is peripherally or circumferentially provided with a flange 11 and thus has a drawback described below. Cord fastening holes 14 disposed at a ball bag 13 engage with the flanges 11, respectively, in an increasingly tight-fitting manner while balls 12 are consecutively put in the ball bag 13. If a user lifts the ball bag 13, the cord fastening holes 14 will be stopped and intercepted by the flanges 11. In practice, the user has to grip a ball bag stand 15 by one hand and align the cord fastening holes 14 with the flanges 11, respectively, by the other hand such that the cord fastening holes 14 can separate from the flanges 11, thereby removing the ball bag 13 from the ball bag stand 15. However, the aforesaid process not only takes much time but must also be carried out inconveniently by both hands. As a result, upon completion of ball games, players find it inconvenient and annoying to lift the ball bag 13 due to the conventional snap-engagement structure 10.